Top 100 Dub VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most dub voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Kirk Thornton (77 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (74 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (70 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (69 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (63 VA titles) (American) #Alexis Tipton (60 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (59 VA titles) (American) #Josh Grelle (57 VA titles) (American) #Tia Ballard (56 VA titles) (American) #Caitlin Glass (55 VA titles) (American) #Jamie Marchi (55 VA titles) (American) #Jād Saxton (54 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (54 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (52 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (51 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (50 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (50 VA titles) (American) #Cristina Valenzuela (49 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (48 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (48 VA titles) (American) #Ian Sinclair (47 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (47 VA titles) (American) #Cherami Leigh (46 VA titles) (American) #Colleen Clinkenbeard (46 VA titles) (American) #Felecia Angelle (46 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (46 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (46 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (46 VA titles) (American) #Austin Tindle (45 VA titles) (American) #Doug Stone (45 VA titles) (American) #J. Michael Tatum (45 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (45 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (44 VA titles) (American) #Vic Mignogna (43 VA titles) (American) #Bryce Papenbrook (42 VA titles) (American) #Lindsay Seidel (42 VA titles) (American) #Clifford Chapin (41 VA titles) (American) #Aaron Roberts (40 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (40 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (39 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (39 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (38 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (38 VA titles) (American) #Derek Stephen Prince (38 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (38 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (38 VA titles) (American) #Tyson Rinehart (38 VA titles) (American) #Morgan Garrett (37 VA titles) (American) #Steve Kramer (37 VA titles) (American) #Tara Platt (37 VA titles) (American) #Cris George (36 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (36 VA titles) (American) #Leah Clark (36 VA titles) (American) #R Bruce Elliott (36 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (36 VA titles) (American) #Steve Staley (36 VA titles) (American) #Tony Oliver (36 VA titles) (American) #Anthony Bowling (35 VA titles) (American) #Joel McDonald (35 VA titles) (American) #Micah Solusod (35 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (35 VA titles) (American) #Anastasia Muñoz (34 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (34 VA titles) (American) #Brittney Karbowski (34 VA titles) (American) #Bryn Apprill (34 VA titles) (American) #Lara Woodhull (34 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (34 VA titles) (American) #Terri Doty (34 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (33 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (33 VA titles) (American) #Sonny Strait (33 VA titles) (American) #Trina Nishimura (33 VA titles) (American) #David Wald (32 VA titles) (American) #Dorothy Elias-Fahn (32 VA titles) (American) #Grant George (32 VA titles) (American) #Jerry Jewell (32 VA titles) (American) #Kent Williams (32 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (32 VA titles) (American) #Phil Parsons (32 VA titles) (American) #Robert McCollum (32 VA titles) (American) #Brandon Potter (31 VA titles) (American) #Brina Palencia (31 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (31 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (31 VA titles) (American) #Christine Marie Cabanos (30 VA titles) (American) #Erin Fitzgerald (30 VA titles) (Canadian) #Lydia Mackay (30 VA titles) (American) #Scott Freeman (30 VA titles) (American) #Colleen O'Shaughnessey (29 VA titles) (American) #Julie Ann Taylor (29 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Rojas (29 VA titles) (American) #Paul St. Peter (29 VA titles) (American) #Z. Charles Bolton (29 VA titles) (American) #Alex Moore (28 VA titles) (American) #Alex Organ (28 VA titles) (American) #Ben Phillips (28 VA titles) (American) #Chuck Huber (28 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (28 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Phillips (28 VA titles) (American) #Megan Hollingshead (28 VA titles) (American)